


Working Relationships

by KivaTaliana



Series: Trust [3]
Category: Torchwood
Genre: BDSM, M/M, a bit of fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-02
Updated: 2015-02-26
Packaged: 2017-12-31 07:27:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1028911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KivaTaliana/pseuds/KivaTaliana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Following on from Trust and In Deep, Jack and Ianto's relationship takes a few further turns.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Making The Moment

**Author's Note:**

> This takes the scene in series 2 when Gwen walks in on Jack and Ianto, it has a slightly different context and for the purposes of this story this occurs during the timeframe of series 1.

Gwen walked through the hub door and looked around. “Jack?!” she called out but there was no sound from the large silent room. Sighing she moved up the short flight of steps and looked around again. Glancing up she saw a shadow move above her, in the conference room. Flipping her hair back off her shoulders she jogged up the stairs to the gantry and into the conference room. 

Before she entered she didn’t really look inside, through the glass doors. Instead her attention had been on the expansive space outside, she couldn't help it, marvelling at the bizarre place she worked. She pushed open the door. 

“Jack?” There was a moment’s pause, as the information fired like a shockwave through her brain. “Oh God!” 

Jack’s head snapped round, she caught the look of surprise and shock on his face just out of the corner of her eye. She didn't really see Jack, as part of the scene he didn't take centre stage. Instead Gwen’s eyes goggled as she looked at Ianto. 

Ianto was naked, on all fours on the conference room table. His head automatically moved around at the sound of her shout, but he couldn’t see her. His eyes were covered, a strip of black material tied tightly over them, and something looking suspiciously like a horse's bit gagged him. He turned his head, clearly trying to locate her, only guessing where she was by the direction of her shout. Gwen looked him up and down, focussing on the thick, raised and very red welts that criss-crossed the skin of his backside and upper thighs. Jack stood at Ianto’s rear, in the middle of inserting the anal plug, holding the horse hair tail draped over his arm to keep it out of the way as he worked. 

Gwen looked down at the table, there was another rubber anal plug set out, slick with lubricant. The oil bottle set next to it. There were also four leather cuffs, which Jack had also set out just in case. As Ianto tilted his head slightly Gwen caught sight of the leather collar buckled around his neck, the small metal name tag glinted in the light as it spun around on its ring. 

“Oh God!” she said again, mortified at interrupting, at seeing it at all. “Sorry! Sorry!” 

Gwen backed out of the room, slamming her shoulder into the doorframe, missing the door, her eyes unable to leave the scene in front of her. Jack stepped back, the tail sliding off his forearm. Ianto jumped as it brushed against his sore thighs but that was the only move he made. He didn’t shift from his position on his hands and knees, he made no other move except to turn his head back into position, and he shook a little. 

“Gwen?” Jack said gently. He stepped back from Ianto and turned towards her. Her arms flailed trying to gain purchase on the door to get it open. Eventually she pushed the door with her entire body weight and shot out, her feet thundering down the stairs. 

Jack jogged to the door, catching it before it closed. Gwen had run down the stairs and was running for the door, her hands up by her face acting as blinkers, trying to stop her from seeing anything else. 

“Gwen!” he yelled. She stumbled a little but kept going. Jack got halfway out of the conference room door as Gwen activated the main cog door. She almost glanced back but then stopped herself. 

“Sorry!” she added before running out, the sirens going as the door closed behind her. 

Jack watched and shook his head. “Bad timing,” he commented. Turning he forgot about her. She could wait, Ianto couldn’t, not in the position he was in. Jack tensed, stepped hurriedly back into the room, as he saw Ianto. He had collapsed onto his side. One arm was wrapped around his torso, holding his ribs, the other pulled at the bit in his mouth. Jack stepped through the door ready to help but he paused as he realised why Ianto was shuddering and shaking. 

Instead of helping he smirked and watched. The tail was splayed across the well polished table top by his behind and legs, Ianto yanked the gag clear, Jack always made sure that Ianto could free himself when needed, and took in a huge lungful of air. By the tilt of his head he knew Jack had come back into the room but Jack still did nothing but watch him. It was a very strange way to make it happen but Jack liked it anyway. 

He had never seen Ianto utterly convulsed with laughter but Jack decided it was a very good sight to see. He grinned and made Ianto literally double over by adding. 

“Well, that’s rather killed the moment.”


	2. A Few Awkward Moments

“How’s Gwen?” Jack asked the next day as Ianto came in with his morning coffee. They had finished the night off, after Ianto had recovered from his laughter, but still they had to face the morning. 

“Jumpy,” Ianto said. Jack turned to look up at him. Ianto smiled, his eyes glittering, humour filling them in a way Jack had never seen before. 

“To be expected. Are you all right?” 

“I believe I am taking it better than everyone else involved.” 

Jack wrinkled his nose at the hint. He didn’t like to admit it but Jack was a little worried. Not for himself, he knew his flirtatious behaviour and comments would mean he could lurch over the worst of it; it was Ianto he worried about. But his calm placid employee, who was also his calm placid pet on occasion, seemed fine. 

“I’d probably worry more if it was Owen,” Ianto added. 

“True,” Jack said. Owen would have no qualms about telling the others. Making it funny and humiliating for Ianto. Gwen however…. Jack looked at Ianto carefully before adding, “I do believe that you are quite enjoying having a little bit of an upper hand here, with Gwen.” 

Ianto gasped, he looked embarrassed. Jack looked at him carefully. 

“I know you have difficulties with her. As if you feel you can’t somehow get one up on her and for some reason you need to. You can with Owen, subtly you can, and you have no need to with Tosh, she doesn’t threaten anything in you, real or imagined. But Gwen… in herself, you find a bit difficult.” 

Ianto regarded Jack. He was often blunt with Ianto, but usually under the other context. That fact didn’t change Jack being right. Ianto had enjoyed it, when Gwen had come in that morning and he had seen her look so uncomfortable. When he had put her coffee down on her desk she had jumped and turned around. Her eyes had looked up at his face and then up and down his body. Ianto was quite certain she was watching him move as he went to give Owen his drink. She had seen the whip marks, they stung a little but Ianto could manage, he was fine; most of the time he found that after-effect a little stimulating. 

“Perhaps,” he said to Jack. Jack nodded; a very slow and understanding gesture. He smiled at Ianto. “Could you liaise with Toshiko, one of those artefacts she found apparently corresponds with a couple in the vaults. The references are obscure so it’s probably better you look for them, she might have trouble finding them.” 

Ianto smiled, gave his little acquiescing nod. “Yes Sir.” He turned and went to the door. 

“I noticed it’s in the drawer.” 

Ianto in the doorway flinched a little; he turned to look at Jack. Caught out, Ianto thought to himself. He had found last night funny, and he felt quite smug when he saw the look on Gwen’s face that morning, but it hadn’t soothed his mind as well as those nights usually did. He needed more. Jack picked up his coffee, sniffed it and then took a sip before smiling at Ianto. 

“We can’t vouch for the privacy here, but I may have an idea.” 

Ianto blinked and walked away. He went over to Tosh, got the reference numbers for the artefacts and agreed with her, and posthumously with Jack, he was the one that could find them. He went down into the vaults aware of Gwen looking at him, with shock, interest and just a trace of what Ianto thought might be awe. But knowing Gwen, he was possibly wrong. 

* * * * *

Two hours in the vaults left him a little dust ridden and sweaty. He had found the things Toshiko wanted and had left her happily examining them. And with his face, hair and lungs full of dust he went to the washroom to deal with himself. He had finished running his damp fingers through his hair to try and get the dust off when Gwen came in, mud on her jeans cuffs, and sleeves of her jacket. There was also a smear on her face. She was in the process of shrugging the jacket off her shoulders, she looked up and her eyes widened as she saw Ianto brushing dust off his own suit jacket. 

“Would you like me to clean that for you?” Ianto asked politely. Gwen looked startled by the offer. 

“No, I’m fine. I just need to wash this off.” She started to run a tap aiming to put the sleeve of her coat underneath it. 

“You’ll be better off sponging it… here.” Ianto put down his own jacket and removed hers from her hands. Rummaging in the sponge bag on the side he pulled out a dark green sponge and damped it under the water before starting to carefully clean the coat. “I’ve got some stuff for treating leather in here as well,” he added to her. 

“Thanks,” Gwen said. She watched him carefully, looking him up and down. For a moment the only sound was the light trickle of warm water running out of the tap. She stayed still, eyes on him, Ianto felt completely unselfconscious despite the level gaze. 

“Ianto, I’m sorry about yesterday.” 

“Doesn’t matter,” Ianto said calmly, very calmly. She was bound to be shocked and he couldn’t expect her to understand.

“I mean I was just coming to see Jack, and I didn’t mean to… I didn’t realise.” 

Ianto turned his head from carefully sponging at the sleeve of her coat. “Gwen, it’s fine honestly.” 

“I wouldn’t have come in if I’d know.” 

“Gwen,” Ianto said. “I guess nobody knew, no one could be expected to think that was going on. It’s not like we can leave up announcements.” 

“I know, but I’m sorry. I won’t tell anyone. No one has even guessed that you and Jack were…” she tailed off and looked embarrassed. “Let alone knowing what sort of thing Jack enjoyed.” 

“He doesn’t!” Ianto said sharply, more than a little sharply. His hand clenched on the sponge, sending a little more water than he liked over the leather. He looked down, dabbing at it carefully as he took a breath. “It’s not Jack.”

Ianto added that, he felt he ought to explain, because he could see what Gwen was doing. It was the way she worked, the way she thought about things, she analysed the facts as she saw them and came to conclusions. Ianto wondered if that was her police training, or something else, just her natural inclination. But he noticed something, when she looked at Jack and concluded, whatever the subject matter. She would look see the facts presented to her and then her conclusion ended up being so very, very wrong. She had yet, Ianto realised, to see the grey areas that the rest of them worked in. If she didn’t it would soon come up and bite her on the backside. 

“Well, I suppose he does enjoy it. Anything remotely sexual, he must enjoy, at least I think he does. But it’s not him that enjoys it, not like that, it’s me. He does it because I want him to. I asked him to.” 

That was the absolute and utter truth. Ianto had never actually thought to question if Jack particularly enjoyed it. The thoughts that had knocked around his head that morning and now came together also considered the fact that Jack simply wasn’t into sadism and that might be why he wasn’t using Ianto to pleasure himself. Ianto had always just thought it was an extra tease and the fact that Jack wasn’t taking advantage of the situation, but maybe not. He was always aroused, when Ianto got a chance to touch him, but it was sexual, and Jack was wired to react to that. 

“Oh,” Gwen said, not quite sure how to react to that. From the look on her face she clearly wasn’t expecting such an open admission. Ianto however found he didn’t mind, because Jack had come to a very accurate conclusion. He was enjoying a little one-upmanship on Gwen, simply because she always hinted at being particularly close to Jack, always being the one to advise and argue with him. Ianto had proved he was closer in another way, but that didn’t mean he was about to let Gwen assume the worst of him, which was what she was doing. Because Jack wasn’t using Ianto, it was the other way round. Ianto calmly carried on sponging. 

“Jack is not a sadist,” Ianto added, then as he finished one cuff he calmly started on the other sleeve. Gwen watched him with a slight frown on her face. Ianto gave a brief, rather friendly smile.

“I’m a masochist.” 

Gwen looked even more started. Her eyes widened and she fiddled with her hair in a nervous gesture, glancing in the nearby mirror. 

“Oh.” 

Ianto looked up and met her eyes in the reflection. “I’ll finish this and bring it up in a minute.”

“Oh,” Gwen said snapping back to reality. She glanced at Ianto directly, her eyes still filled with that shock, and mild awe, again. “Okay, thanks, Ianto.” 

Ianto smiled as she disappeared through the door. “My pleasure.”


	3. An Inspired Moment

Jack reversed the SUV with greater care than he usually did. Ianto found it rather easy to tell locked in the back, in the weevil cage. Although Jack did bring the vehicle to his usual screeching halt and Ianto was ready for it, bracing himself. There was a dull click as the lock released and the door rose. Ianto was tempted to glance behind him but didn’t, instead he leapt out of the back and scanned the area before running off into the dim interior of the building. 

In the front Jack tilted his head to watch Ianto run off. For a moment he was caught in the wing mirror before he ran out of sight. Jack set the stopwatch running; he had two minutes to wait. That was as much of a head start as he was prepared to give. With the ins and outs that the old building had that would give Ianto a significant advantage. Jack smirked. He was glad Ianto had agreed to the idea, although he didn’t think the others were very approving of him taking Ianto on a ‘weevil hunt’. Or at least that was what he told them. 

Since they couldn’t guarantee their privacy in the hub, at least not for the next few weeks, or even beyond that, Jack had planned an excursion. It had been on his mind for a while, but Gwen’s intrusion sealed it. As he had taken Ianto out in the SUV he had handed him a package and as Ianto opened it he looked curiously at the plimsolls and tight, very short, shorts. 

“I’m not sure they’re entirely me,” Ianto said. “And are they suitable for a weevil hunt?” 

Jack laughed. “Actually, no, but you’re not going weevil hunting, I’m going Ianto hunting.” With that he had tossed Ianto his collar and then activated the computer on the dashboard which had the schematic of the building in question. 

“It is structurally sound despite the dilapidation. Offices, and a warehouse and several smaller storage cellars, all of which are interlinked, it makes for a bit of a maze.” 

Jack had watched Ianto’s intense expression as he concentrated on memorising as much of the scene as possible. When he got to it, Jack thought, he would have trouble equating it with the building. Or at least he hoped so. 

“How well do you know this building then?” 

“I haven’t been there for a long while, and not very often prior to that,” Jack said, “so don’t panic. Plus there are lots of twists and turns, alleyways and connecting rooms. Trust me, this is gonna be a real hunt. The longer you stay loose the bigger the reward I’ll give you.” 

The word reward was emphasized in a way that made Ianto jump, and clearly shiver. He had already started to pull himself out of his jacket and was pulling on his tie. Jack grinned at him, and Ianto smiled back. 

“Did you already have this planned before?” Ianto asked slyly. He hadn’t put the collar on, that was his trigger, in fact he would wait for Jack to do that. So for the moment he could get away with asking questions. 

Jack shrugged, attempting to be causal and not really pulling it off. “Okay, yes, it was on my mind. I hadn’t actually ever considered that we would be disturbed, but I’m going to add a tracking programme to the hub’s security systems, just in case.” 

“Might be a good idea, I don’t fancy being interrupted on a regular basis, or at least when they’re unplanned anyway.”

Jack had laughed. “As much as I like a bit of a show, that’s pushing it.” 

Now he watched the stopwatch tick around to a minute. Jack got out of the SUV and started to check he had everything he needed, or rather wanted. He had the lead, handcuffs, rope and a stun gun, which was set on it’s lowest setting. He wasn’t quite sure in this scenario how easy it would be to subdue Ianto. The adrenaline might make him a little more aggressive than usual. Although Jack didn’t doubt he would get Ianto in the end. 

It had crossed his mind to do something like this in the hub but Ianto knew it all too well, he was liable to be impossible to find. In fact he probably knew the lower levels better than Jack himself did, which would be a little embarrassing considering the length of time that he had been living there. This way they were on a level footing, Jack didn’t know the building all that well, and Ianto had only had a brief glimpse of the floor plans. 

While he waited that final minute he wondered if Gwen had realised what was going on. He made sure his comm. was on, just in case something disastrous happened but he didn’t anticipate an interruption. Ianto had told him about the conversation he and Gwen had had. Jack was surprised at how openly Ianto had spoken to her. And that was nothing to do with his desire for one-upmanship, that was just Ianto being entirely comfortable with exactly what he felt and what he asked Jack to do. 

Jack himself, he realised now, felt more embarrassed about it. He’d almost convinced himself it was because of Ianto, or for Ianto. Jack was concerned how he would cope with it. But he was fine, and Jack less so. He had run into Gwen that very morning in the tourist office and they had been a little uncomfortable going down to the hub together, trying to talk about things not relating to Ianto. Then thankfully Gwen had avoided him, and Ianto. 

It made Jack feel better. He didn’t like to admit it, but he did feel a little uncomfortable with someone else knowing. Deep down he knew that as much as he could play the role, he was not to Ianto’s level. Jack was no stranger to bondage, and certainly didn’t object to it, nor any play getting rough. But Ianto was different, he was far more involved mentally and Jack didn’t think there were any limits in him; he had to make them for Ianto himself. Sometimes it disturbed Jack, and in that initial confession Ianto made he had said that Naomi had told him a sexual release was probably the best angle. 

Jack couldn’t argue with that and it was working. But he still held back, not entirely ready to get that deeply involved himself. Ianto didn’t really need the sexual release, at least not physically, but mentally he needed to be dominated, abused and controlled. Jack just added the release at the end to guide Ianto’s mental processes. Jack knew he was right to do so. Ianto’s reaction was enough, but Jack was now starting to think that he had instilled too much trust into him. Ianto needed to be a little warier than he was, but it was too late for that now, Jack thought. 

So he had changed tack a little. There was something about a hunt that Jack liked. It often set his adrenaline going, and he often looked for a release at the end of it. The release he was looking for tonight was Ianto’s, but the build up beforehand was all Jack’s. Although he didn’t doubt Ianto would enjoy the thrill of being chased. 

There was a scuffling sound from somewhere up in the building. Jack turned his head just in time to see a shadow move then he saw the flash of a pale limb in the darkness. His eyes narrowed a little. Ianto hadn’t gone far, but as Jack looked up he shot away. With a grin Jack looked at the stopwatch as it ticked up to the two minute mark. He picked it up and swiftly reset it before sliding it into his pocket. 

With one last check of his equipment he started to move into the dim interior of the building. 

“Coming, ready or not,” he murmured to himself as he jogged down the corridor to the stairs.


	4. A Close Moment

Ianto moved deeper into the building. Jack had to be on his way to find him by now. Initially he had been a little concerned that he might feel too cold but the early summer night was warm enough and as he moved swiftly around in the darkness he started to warm up. The shorts felt a little uncomfortable, the material was soft but they were so short. They barely covered his backside and felt a little tight on his crotch. He wondered if he should take them off and leave them somewhere for Jack to find.

He was tempted but on considering it, he decided not to. Jack would probably want to take them off when he caught him. He slowed his pace and listened carefully. At the moment he couldn’t hear Jack, but that didn’t mean he couldn’t be close by. Ianto paused by a stairwell and shuttled down it swiftly, he crossed the floor below and went back up on the far side. He didn’t know whether that would put him behind Jack, or if Jack might anticipate the move. Ianto was racking his brains trying to remember any of Jack’s hunting methods. And would he stand in the same stead as a weevil. Probably not, Ianto decided, Jack would probably anticipate that his thought pattern was a little more advanced than any weevils. 

Still, as he moved up the stairs he froze, ducking into a little corner, where he was totally concealed by the shadows. Further along, moving down the corridor with his usual stealth was Jack. He had his back to the corridor wall, looking into each of the rooms that opened up on the opposite side. Ianto felt a stirring of excitement as he watched Jack’s careful stalk. The only difference to his usual mode of hunt was the fact that he was not carrying his gun. That was unlikely to happen, although Ianto knew it was on his belt. However he noticed that Jack was holding something loosely in his left hand. Ianto quivered as Jack moved into a patch of light and Ianto realised it was a length of rope. He contained the gasp he almost emitted and he moved silently across the corridor and into the nearest room. They had doors on the far side, rooms with corridors either side. Ianto scurried down to the far end, to the staircase. Some of the walls had come down and he had to move fast but he got to the far end, crouched and waited. He scooped up a loose piece of plaster and held it in his hand. 

And he waited and then he pulled back and threw the plaster. It arced in the air and Ianto shuttled back to the stairwell. Jack’s head turned and his right hand automatically went to his gun. It lingered inches away as he turned to the sound. As soon at that happened Ianto shot out, touched Jack on the shoulder and ran for the stairs.

Jack whirled round at the touch, he made a grab for Ianto and just missed him by a hair’s breadth. “You little…!” 

* * * * *

Ianto got three more in. After the second time Jack killed the stopwatch and he turned off his phone and he moved more carefully. Ianto ran, hid, and doubled back to find him. He moved about the place but he rarely changed his pattern of movement. There was a chase to be had, which Jack was enjoying, Ianto saw it in Jack’s stance, the Captain’s adrenaline was running high and he was loving it, but the thrill in this chase also lay in the capture. 

So Ianto didn’t change tack, on each floor, as they moved he stayed in a pattern. Once Jack foxed him, anticipating his moves and he didn’t follow up, he just let Ianto run it out. And that made for Ianto’s last feint. 

They were down in the cellars. The interconnecting spaces meant they had moved round for a while but Ianto had no intention of moving up a floor and Jack stayed with him. And in the end Jack caught him out. It was what Jack was waiting for. He managed to fool Ianto. They had been playing the pattern of feint, grab and dodge but Jack played better. Even Ianto didn’t anticipate the double back he got. Because Jack didn’t move. He stayed in the shadows, as still as the darkness itself until Ianto came upon him. Jack didn’t move until Ianto recoiled from him and tried to run. 

He scurried away and turned. Jack caught his arm and pulled. He grabbed Ianto’s wrist and twisted his arm pulling it behind his back. Ianto twisted back and kicked out. As he lashed one foot up, striking Jack on the thigh Jack pulled. Ianto was only balanced on one foot and he fell onto his back. He tried to punch Jack, struggling against him but Jack was on top of him. Ianto tried to struggle way but Jack pushed away Ianto’s hands with one of his own and the other hand pulled something from his pocket. 

Ianto yelped and jerked under Jack. His body had full movement, Jack was on his knees and he wasn’t using his body weigh to hold Ianto down, instead Ianto jerked as he was hit with the stun gun. The electrical shock ran through his system and his limbs flailed randomly. Ianto blinked and Jack looked down at him carefully. One hand reached for Ianto’s neck and he tried to pull away, and the electricity shot through his body again. It was short and left him gasping, but he could move after it, his hands clenching and unclenching. Jack again gripped the scruff of his neck. Ianto tensed. 

“No, you don’t.” Jack said. Ianto jerked again and he was suddenly flipped over onto his stomach. Jack’s weight came down on his hips as he pinned him. Ianto jerked and struggled up but both of Jack’s hands grabbed his wrists. Jack caught them both and pulled Ianto’s hands behind his back. Ianto whimpered as Jack held his wrists tightly, transferring the grip to one strong hand. He settled down on Ianto, sitting down on him, Jack tucked his legs close to Ianto’s side and pressed his knees into Ianto’s ribs. Jack rubbed his groin against Ianto’s backside as he settled himself and as Ianto squirmed Jack pulled Ianto’s arms straight. Jack pulled his hands down and pressed Ianto’s forearms against the solid muscle of his thigh. It gave Jack traction to pin him down. The way he was held meant that Jack could wrench Ianto’s arms hard enough to break them. But he wouldn’t do that. Ianto would give him no reason to but the pressure would trigger him into submission. 

Jack’s free hand moved up. His thigh muscles tightened, pressing his knees into Ianto’s sides. Ianto couldn’t move with his arms pulled straight and Jack pushed down, pinning Ianto’s arms to his leg. His shoulders strained under the pressure. Ianto whimpered and lifted his head. He bucked his hips but he had no chance of unseating Jack from his position. Truthfully, Ianto wasn’t trying to. Jack stroked the nape of his neck, just over the thick leather collar. 

“Steady now, steady now,” he spoke gently. Jack sounded as if he was trying to calm a nervy animal. Ianto quivered under Jack’s light touch which held just as much of a threat as it did comfort. It worked perfectly on Ianto, he relaxed, giving in to Jack’s control. He pressed his cheek against the rough, cold floor of the cellar and closed his eyes. 

He felt Jack move slightly, his weight adjusting a little. Ianto lay there patiently. Jack sat back a little further and he moved Ianto’s arms. The grip on his wrists loosened, Ianto wriggled a little and he managed to pull one arm free. Quick as a flash Jack grabbed it again. Ianto jumped as something brushed against his arm, whatever it was scratched against his skin. 

“Oh, no, no, no,” Jack murmured in a low tone as Ianto almost broke free again. Ianto gave a little whimper, the low sound rising up from his throat as he felt something brush against the skin of his wrists as Jack wound it round. Ianto realised it was the rope he had seen Jack carrying earlier; he was forgoing handcuffs for something else. Ianto gave a little squeak as Jack tightened the rope, although he carefully checked that it wasn’t cutting of the blood flow to his hands, or going to damage his skin too much. Jack’s hand went back up to the nape of Ianto’s neck, stroking him again, until moving lower to the collar buckled around his neck. Jack slid his fingers around locating the ‘D’ ring where the tag was attached. He clipped the lead on; tugging it to make sure it was secure. 

Ianto moved his bound hands, brushing his fingers along Jack’s thigh, feeling the tense muscle. He risked moving higher, stroking his fingers on Jack’s inner thigh and reaching his groin. He could feel Jack’s erection but he couldn’t see Jack’s reaction to the touch as his eyes flickered closed and his stomach muscles clenched tightly. Jack exhaled gently and climbed off Ianto, lifting his left leg over so he was kneeling at Ianto’s right side. Ianto gave a groan of discontent. 

A second later Ianto gave a shocked yelp as Jack’s hand connected with his backside. He jerked violently, the blow catching him low on his left buttock onto his bare flesh where the shorts had ridden up, although they hadn’t covered much in the first place. Ianto squirmed and kicked his feet up. Jack smacked him again, this time catching his other cheek. Ianto gave another little yelp. Jack pushed Ianto’s feet back down. 

“Behave yourself,” Jack ordered sternly, “or I’ll hogtie you.” 

He watched Ianto’s reaction to the threat. Jack could see him debating it in his mind, but in the end Ianto dropped his legs back down and lay still. He either wasn’t keen on that idea, or he had decided that would be a punishment rather than the ‘reward’ Jack had promised. Jack wasn’t sure which it was, but he would find out later. If nothing else, it meant that Ianto did have some limits, and that Jack had control of them. He put his hand on Ianto’s backside, running his fingers under the tight material of the shorts. He could feel the heat radiating from Ianto’s skin where he had been smacked. Ianto squirmed and whimpered, moving his hips to push against Jack’s hand. Jack laughed and pulled his hand away. He flipped open his wrist strap and checked the time. 

“One hour twenty minutes, very good,” Jack said. He patted Ianto’s backside and then slid the lead up his wrist and he grabbed Ianto’s shoulders. 

“Come on, up you get.” 

He got Ianto into a kneeling position. He was a little filthy now, dust stuck to his skin where he had sweated and Jack spotted a light graze across his stomach from the rough concrete floor. He looked Ianto up and down, checking him over for any serious damage. Ianto whined and wriggled pressing himself against Jack’s leg. Jack checked him up and down, but Ianto looked fine. More than fine, Jack thought as he looked at Ianto’s groin. His erection was straining against the tight shorts. It was probably the capture, not the chase that had caused that. Jack ran his fingers though Ianto’s hair and Ianto rubbed his head against the top of Jack’s thigh, like a cat demanding attention. 

“Good boy,” Jack said, petting him lightly. “I think you deserve a treat.”


	5. An Intimate Moment

Ianto waited. Jack had said the word reward before, but had hinted that reward wasn’t quite the word. He looked up at Jack who was rummaging in his pocket. The item in Jack's hand, as he retrieved it from his pocket, didn’t surprise Ianto in the slightest. A moment later he was in complete darkness as Jack blindfolded him. He now couldn’t anticipate Jack’s next move. Jack secured the blindfold and then he gently stroked Ianto’s left cheek. Jack’s other hand went to his mouth and Ianto jumped slightly as Jack offered him something, carefully putting it on his tongue. 

Using his tongue Ianto explored what he had been given, and then he bit it. He guessed, correctly, from both sensations that it was a jelly baby. Jack petted him as he ate it and then offered him another one, which Ianto took willingly. He was a bit confused as to what Jack was actually up to. Ianto didn’t think he was just going to be given jelly babies, but for the time being that was what he was obviously getting. 

As Jack fed him a third Ianto swallowed it quickly and turned to lick Jack’s hand as it stroked his cheek. Ianto licked his palm moving up to his wrist. In contrast to the sweetness of the jelly baby Jack’s hand tasted salty with sweat. Jack laughed as he felt it. 

“Steady,” Jack warned him. Ianto pulled back a little, not prepared to lose whatever treat was coming. He turned his head and put his cheek against Jack’s hand, rubbing his skin against Jack’s. Jack’s fingertips caressed his jaw line, lifting his head a little. Ianto couldn’t help the shiver of anticipation that ran thought him as he followed Jack’s gentle hints. Jack paused as he felt it shuddering through Ianto’s body. Ianto gave a little gasp as Jack’s fingers moved to his lips brushing over the sensitive skin lightly and making the shivers even worse. Two of Jack’s fingers pressed into his mouth and Ianto opened to take them expecting another sweet, or something similar. 

What he got made him jerk violently and rise up towards Jack eagerly, as Jack guided the tip of his erection into Ianto’s mouth. Ianto felt a surge of warmth rush up and down his spine, and another spread up from his groin washing out across his stomach. His tongue lapped across the head of Jack’s erection and Ianto tasted the pre-cum lingering there. He moved forward trying to draw Jack further into his mouth, like a newborn animal finding its mother’s teat. However at that, Jack pulled back and Ianto received a firm cuff around the ear, then the hand went into his hair. 

“Manners,” Jack warned him. Ianto settled down, trying not to squirm. Jack was, he knew well enough, quite capable of denying him what he wanted. He had been doing that for the last month or so. Ianto had dropped enough hints, which Jack appeared to be acting on. But that happened on Jack’s terms, because he was the one in control of the situation. Which was as Ianto liked it. Jack went back to petting his hair and caressing his face making Ianto wait what felt like an age, making sure he settled back down and was prepared to do as he was told. 

Jack feinted the action a couple of times, moving his fingers down to Ianto’s jaw to encourage him to lift his head again. It made him anticipate the next move, which of course, when Jack realised what he was doing made him go back to just petting him. With an evil chuckle Jack’s other hand went further down to stroke Ianto’s hardened nipples, which really didn’t help Ianto control himself. Eventually he managed to settle down, squirming just a little. With one last tweak of Ianto’s left nipple, which made him jump and yelp in shock, Jack’s attention went back to Ianto’s mouth. 

This time Ianto controlled himself as Jack encouraged Ianto to open his mouth and then very carefully again slid the head of his erection in. Ianto’s response was a little more controlled. He let Jack dictate the pace as he very carefully inserted his cock into Ianto’s mouth. Ianto licked at the tip, running his tongue in circles around the head. 

It was the first time he had done anything like that before. He had never been with a man, and Jack knew that. That piece of information had been in the very first conversation he had had with Jack. Ianto had very carefully rehearsed exactly what he was going to say after Naomi had encouraged him to talk to Jack about it. Unfortunately or fortunately, you could look at it either way, the actual conversation had been nothing like the dress rehearsal in Ianto’s head. He had said a lot more than he intended to, thoughts as well as the carefully constructed phrases coming out in a sudden rush. The realisation that he was really saying those things to Jack, and actually saying them without any reserve, broke a dam in Ianto that night. Things that had silently plagued him for months, even years, were told, explained and confessed. The break in that dam had never been halted, nothing had really sealed over that crack. It remained there, letting things flow through at moments like this, the ones that Jack controlled. 

With that in mind, knowing the level of Ianto’s experience, Jack was careful. It was one reason but not the only one. But Jack was aware that the relationship was progressing, he was also darkly aware of the lack of reserve Ianto had. It was clear when the switch was triggered by the collar.

So the first time Jack let Ianto get anywhere near him intimately he made sure he controlled what happened very carefully. He knew Ianto’s responses well enough to know if he was pushing it, or disturbing him. But odd things disturbed him. The night he punished him by leaving him in the corner of the office for nearly two hours without any contact disturbed him, but doing the same to Ianto in a cell and leaving him alone there did not. And leaving him in said cell and urinating on the floor didn’t disturb Ianto, but Jack refusing to allow any sexual contact disturbed him. Having explored the options, as Jack had put them to him; it was the way Ianto wanted to go, with Jack at least. Sex didn’t necessarily need to come into the situation that Ianto needed. But with Jack, it had to, and it was the safest way to take Ianto. 

Jack gasped and his stomach muscles clenched as Ianto lapped at the head of his erection. He didn’t try again to draw Jack further into his mouth, but it was clear Ianto was happy with what Jack was doing. Jack couldn’t complain much either, he’d slept with people of all levels of experience and Ianto’s eager, puppy-like licks displayed his inexperience but to Jack that was all the more endearing. He moved his hands to either side of Ianto’s head and let him take a little more into his mouth. Ianto’s tongue still worked eagerly but he gently started to suck. Jack tilted his head back and his breathing started to deepen. 

He wound his fingers into Ianto’s hair, making sure he still kept careful control of him. Ianto shifted, raising himself up on his knees slightly to get a better angle, but he didn’t push against Jack, he let Jack’s hands move his head to keep what was going on under his control. 

Jack knew Ianto had been surprised at the sudden development. So was Jack in a way, he hadn’t really planned the end of the hunt too much. He knew he’d offer Ianto something, as a treat or punishment, depending on his mood. But as Jack had moved through the building, thinking about the situation; and for some reason he could think about it better as his body had moved through the building, his senses on alert as he tracked Ianto, things had occurred to him.

Gwen finding out had certainly made the point clear. Ianto had pointed it out succinctly to her. Jack was not a sadist. He had the experience to play the role, flitting from identity to identity with the Time Agency it was sometimes necessary and he could be cold and ruthless when it came to dealing with threats. The rest of them saw him that way at times, and he was the one that had to be. Sexually however, he knew his preferences and he couldn’t lose himself to Ianto as easily as Ianto did with him. But he didn’t need to and somehow Ianto clearly didn’t ask him to. He knew and understood that Jack was only doing it for his benefit, because he’d been asked for help and he felt some level of abiding responsibility for Ianto and for what he was feeling. 

He guided Ianto’s head, letting him take a little more. Ianto choked a little as Jack’s cock slid deeper in. Jack released his hold a little and let Ianto settle himself, taking in as much as he could before he carried on. Jack knew he wasn’t going to last much longer, the anticipation had built up in him. 

Despite his reluctance to really get involved he had done exactly that. Ianto was very pretty Jack had always thought that. But while he wanted Ianto he really would have much preferred equal terms. Over the last few weeks, as they had played this game between them Jack had balanced it a little and he knew, he just knew this was not taking advantage of Ianto in his most submissive and vulnerable state of mind. In fact, Jack was starting to realise that it was doing the exact opposite. It was bringing Ianto out of his submission slightly because Jack would be, on some levels submitting to him. 

Jack gave a gasp and shuddered. His body teetered on the brink for a moment, and realising that Ianto increased the pressure. Jack jerked, his hips driving forward and his body swamped with warmth as he came. Ianto coughed as Jack ejaculated into him. He pulled back his head a little as Jack pumped into his mouth. In the end he had to pull away completely and the last of Jack’s cum dribbled down his chin. Ianto coughed spitting onto the concrete floor. Jack gave a gentle laugh and ran a hand up and down Ianto’s back, feeling the warmth and smoothness of his skin. Making sure he avoided the mess, sweeping the tails of his coat out of the way Jack crouched down close to him. He pulled his handkerchief out of his pocket and wiped Ianto’s face. Ianto gave several little hiccups as he got himself under control. Jack wiped the trail of gunk that was running out from his nose. Ianto took a steadying breath. 

“That takes a little getting used to,” Jack said making Ianto snort with laughter and then cough. But he didn’t answer; the blindfold, collar and ropes around his wrists would mean he wouldn’t comment until the end. Instead he put his head on Jack’s shoulder and settled against him. 

“Now,” Jack said, his hand running down Ianto’s belly to his groin, pulling the shorts down slightly to expose him. “Should I finish this little treat off, or make you wait?”

Ianto squirmed but the movement of his head on Jack’s shoulder and the little whimper he gave told Jack that decision was entirely up to him. Ianto wasn’t going to beg for it, Jack could do what he liked with him. However as he fingered the firm flesh Jack couldn’t help it. It took Ianto no time at all before his hips jerked and he came, his semen splattering onto the floor between his legs. Ianto groaned with the release and slumped against Jack, exhausted from the hunt as well as the endgame. 

“Did you like that?” Jack murmured as he braced himself to take Ianto’s weight and he kissed the top of his head. As Ianto relaxed deeper against him and gave a little murmur of content. Jack took that as a yes.


	6. Telling Moments

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thought I had better get on a put the final chapters up, may carry on uploading the rest of the series when I get round to it.

Ianto sat in the back of the SUV, sideways on the seat so his legs dangled out. He was straightening his tie as Jack shut the boot and came round to him. 

“Here,” he said, reaching up himself to straighten it for Ianto. It felt right as Jack positioned it. Ianto found it hard to tell without a mirror. Jack then moved to smooth down the material of Ianto’s shirt and waistcoat and then with a smirk started to unbuckle the leather collar. 

“You’d better not go back with that on.” 

Ianto had jumped in shock as Jack had reached to unfasten it. “I’d forgotten it was there.” 

Jack smirked at that. He stepped back as Ianto slid off the seat and reached for his suit jacket hanging on the door. As he shrugged himself into it Jack looked him up and down, something that Ianto felt very unselfconscious about. 

“What are we going to say about the weevil?” Ianto asked. Jack shrugged. 

“Got away, we tried to track it through the sewers from above ground but no luck; it must have gone deeper below than we can follow.” 

“Makes sense,” Ianto said. 

“We’re messy enough,” Jack said, brushing dust off his coat by his left hip. Ianto looked down at his suit. 

“No, you’re messy, I’m still tidy. On the surface at least.” Jack had checked Ianto over before he dressed, just to make sure he was not injured, but despite the odd graze and a little bit of mess that wet wipes cured, Ianto was fine. 

Jack raised his eyebrows, “I was on foot, and you were in the SUV.” 

Ianto looked up and raised his eyebrows back. “You’ve got this all worked out.” 

“No, I improvise well. Plus it makes sense that way. Besides, you never end up looking that ruffled, it’ll be fine. No one will notice.” 

“They never do when it comes to me,” Ianto said. Jack frowned and reached a hand out, putting it on Ianto’s shoulder. It made Ianto look up again from checking his jacket and he saw the concern in Jack’s eyes. 

“Are you all right?” 

Ianto blinked, looking back calmly. “Well, it’s true. Owen won’t notice, neither will Tosh really, and Gwen…” 

“Gwen, I don’t think will want to look. You just sounded a little… I’m not sure actually…” Jack stumbled and then recovered. “But you’ve never said anything like that before.” 

“Yes I have, when Lisa was…” Ianto trailed off and shrugged. He didn’t sound like he was judging any of them for it. He was just calmly telling Jack what he thought, from his point of view. Ianto couldn’t help it now, certainly not after Jack had spent time dominating him. The emotional come down usually led to odd, calm, but reassuring thoughts, when he saw things as they were and realised it wasn’t so bad, that things were fine. Because whether the others saw anything or not, Jack did and that was the important thing for Ianto. Now Jack just nodded, and then did something else that surprised and rather pleased Ianto. The hand on Ianto’s shoulder gripped a little harder and Ianto was pulled forward into Jack’s arms and Jack hugged him tightly. 

Automatically Ianto hugged Jack back, sliding his arms around the other man’s waist. For a moment they stayed like that, one of Jack’s hands ran up and down his back, the other stroked his hair. But neither one was the same as the affectionate gestures Jack used when Ianto was playing pet. It was just friendly and comforting. As Jack pulled back he kissed Ianto’s left cheek. 

It could have been awkward, that moment when Jack pulled away and they looked at each other, but it wasn’t. Instead they both just smiled. Jack ran his hands up and down Ianto’s upper arms squeezing lightly before saying. 

“We’d better get back.” 

* * * * *

“No weevil?” Owen asked as they stepped through the cog door. Jack went up the steps with Ianto in tow, and he noticed Jack noticing. They all looked at Jack, but all three eyes went back to the screen they were studying rather than taking in Ianto. Who, quite frankly, didn’t much care. 

“No, lost it in the sewers, we tried tracking above ground to flush it out but no luck,” Jack said. 

As he spoke he started to slip his coat off his shoulder and jumped as he felt Ianto’s touch. He helped Jack out of his coat and draped it over his arm before moving past Jack to hang the coat on the stand in his office. 

“Thanks Ianto,” Jack said. 

“No problem, coffee Sir?” Ianto asked politely. 

Again Jack’s eyes moved to the others, who would want coffee and assume that Ianto would make them one as well. Jack felt a little tempted to kick the back of Owen’s leg as a hint but in the end restrained himself. As he looked back at Ianto he saw the amusement in Ianto’s eyes, when he realised Jack was understanding exactly what he meant. They shared a very secretive smile before Jack said. 

“Yes, Ianto, that would be very nice, thank you.” 

The slight edge to the last two words made Toshiko look around. She frowned a little as she watched the pair of them, suddenly sensing something in the air, but not what. 

“Thanks Ianto,” she said, a little embarrassed and she turned hurriedly back to the screen and carried on explaining the information she had to the other two. Ianto wandered up to the coffee machine, his feet making the metal steps and upper gantry clank as he walked. Then Jack heard the familiar sounds of cups rattling. 

“What have we got?” Jack asked them. Gwen glanced at him, Owen didn’t bother, Toshiko turned again. 

“Just that new surveillance programme, we’re tracking that alien that slipped through earlier. When we find it, we can go and try and pick it up.” 

“Okay, I’ll be in my office if anything turns up.” 

“Sure,” Toshiko said. Jack watched them for a minute, with the sounds of Ianto’s coffee making happening in the background. Ianto was so calmly right, they never really noticed him, not unless they needed anything. Still, Ianto didn’t seem too bothered by that now. Jack was noticing and that was what mattered. With a shrug Jack took himself off to his office and started to riffle through the paperwork Ianto had put there earlier that afternoon. 

When Ianto came down, carrying a tray with five coffees balanced on it, the three were still stood by the computer. With the expertise of an experienced waiter Ianto balanced the tray with his left hand and put coffee mugs down in the relevant places. Again Owen paid him no attention whatsoever. Toshiko looked up and smiled. 

“Thanks Ianto.” 

Ianto smiled back. He moved a little to the left and lifted Gwen’s mug, reaching out to put it close to her side. She was absorbed in what was happening on the screen, so she didn’t realise he was there straight away. When she did she jumped slightly and looked up at him. Ianto spotted her flushing a little as she met his eyes, something she had been avoiding doing over the last day. Instead she turned her attention to her mug, reaching her hand out to take it. Her hand paused a few inches away, her eyes following Ianto’s as he retracted it. 

To put her mug down Ianto had been forced to stretch forward a few extra inches. The action had made his shirtsleeve slide up his arm exposing his wrist. Handcuffs wouldn’t have left any indication, and Jack hadn’t tied the ropes too tight but the rough material had left a trace of reddened marks around his wrists, which were quite clearly made recently. Gwen again looked up, involuntarily, into Ianto’s face. He smiled at her pleasantly, blandly and calmly, his composure utterly unruffled as she suddenly realised exactly what had transpired between Ianto and Jack when they were out. 

Her eyes moved to Jack in his office then back to Ianto and she caught one last glimpse of the rope burns before Ianto calmly shook his arm to make his sleeve drop. 

“Thank you, Ianto,” Gwen said sheepishly as she grabbed her coffee and sipped at it. 

“My pleasure,” Ianto said smoothly. He maintained his smile, which had just a trace of superiority, before turning and carefully making his way across the hub to Jack.


End file.
